The Gohan Twilight Zone
by Western Master 3
Summary: Just a little something written spurofthemoment.


The Gohan Twilight Zone  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Random Raccoon: See, that wasn't so bad.  
  
Western Master 3: Next time, you do the disclaimer.  
  
Raccoon: Oh the horror! *Screams and passes out*  
  
Western Master 3: *Opens Raccoons fridge* *Snaps fingers* Darn, only raccooon food! *Walks off*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Gohan looked at a crime fighting job well done. It was the two hundreth one that morning, and he was fealing quite proud of himself. He suddenly wondered what time it was. I wonder what time it is? He thought. See, told you. He looked down at his wrist and saw that it was ten seconds until school started. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! It's only ten seconds until school starts!" After pressing a certain costume-changing button on his watch, Gohan flew 7,000 miles and was in his seat before the bell.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
After school, Gohan flew home at top speeds, destroyng the countryside because he was low in altidude. So low, infact, that he flew straight through a few trees. He didn't notice the tree-huggers though. That must have been painful. Gohan didn't start crime fighting imedietly because of the literal moutain of homework he had. Man, those teachers literaly gave me a moutain of homework! It'll take me at least three minutes to do all this! In his state of panic, he failed to notice where he put his backpack.  
  
"Watcha doin, Gohan?" Goten asked.  
  
"Go away, squirt. I need to finish my homework."  
  
"Uummm, okay!" Goten went inside his room. He noticed something on his bed. Hey, what's Gohan's backpack doing here? He thought. "Hey, what's Gohan's backpack doing here?" He asked nobody. He had a habit of thinking before he talked, and that made some people think he wasn't very smart. He later proved that he was brilliant when he found a cure for every deadly disease on the planet! And creating 500 more on accident. That didn't help the human race very much.  
  
But that's another story for another time. Goten knew that he really shouldn't touch Gohan's things, but it was so hard to resiste! After having to pull his hand away seven times, Goten remembered somehing from amonth ago. He looked up thoughtfully and a bubble appeared over his head. In the bubble, there was a weak looking Gohan and a super-saiyan 4 Goten.  
  
"Never touch my stuff, Goten!"  
  
"But why not, big brother?"  
  
The bubble-Gohan pointed to the backpack on Goten's bed. "When my stuff is in your room, then you can touch it." The bubble disapeared.  
  
"Yay!" Yayed Goten. He imedietly opened it. "Ooooooooooooooooo.......aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh." Goten pulled out the first thing he saw. An evil grin spread across his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
A large cement school book slammed close. "Done!" Gohan exclaimed loudly. "Now just to put this away and-WHERE'S MY BACKPACK!" He paniced, virtually destroying his room searching for his backpack. Or more importantly, what was in his backpack. The one thing that was close to his heart. The one thing that could destroy him.  
  
WHERE COULD IT BE!!!!!!!! An evil, maniacle laugh interupted his thoughts. "No.....he didn't." Gohan raced to Goten's room. "GOTEN!" He looked at what Goten was holding. "No, not that! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goten looked at his hand. "Uummm, sorry Gohan. But we can always get you another watch."  
  
"NNNNNNEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Western Master 3: So how was it? Good? Bad? In-between?  
  
Raccoon: *Wakes up* That was scary. When does the story start?  
  
Western Master 3: It just ended, and you owe me another dollar.  
  
Raccoon: Darn. I just can't figure out why I can't stay awake during the story!  
  
Western Master 3: Oh, I'm sure we'll find out eventually.  
  
Raccoon: Did I detect a hint of sarcasm?  
  
Western Master 3: No. Now review, my reviewers! 


End file.
